Media guidance data is transmitted from content providers to user equipment devices (e.g., set-top boxes) to inform users about media content available for consumption. Given the large size of media guidance data sets and finite storage capacity of user equipment devices, user equipment devices may receive only a segment of media guidance data at any given time. Media guidance data change frequently and segments of media guidance data at user equipment devices is updated to reflect these changes. As a result of the updates, a media asset identifier that was previously included in a given media guidance data segment may no longer be included in that media guidance data segment after an update. Media asset identifiers disappearing from a currently viewed segment of media guidance data can be frustrating to users. This problem is particularly acute when a user selects a media asset identifier in a currently viewed segment of media guidance data and the media asset identifier is removed from the currently viewed segment due to an update. The user has to manually navigate through various segments of media guidance data to locate the media asset identifier, resulting in a less than satisfactory user experience.